Four years lost
by JennLuvsFredWeasly
Summary: after the final battle harry thinks he is a burden on hermione that has dated him since fourth year..he leaves her and after four years returns to a very big suprise will he fix what he broke.


Leaving four years ago was one of the biggest mistakes in my life and being harry potter the one that defeated the dark lord and still live to do and be with whoever you want and to have her but let her go because your insecure and stupid. Leaving her because you think she's better off without you. it's taken four years but now I'm back I missed my home and I missed her I hope she can forgive me and I know its selfish but I hope she hasn't moved in and started a family. Being away from England has been very hard for me I missed my friends and the reason I left seems so stupid and little now that I look back I apperate in front of grimraulds place but it seems so different and changed. Theirs toys and a swing in the front as well as a porch table….when did that happen.

Did she sell it?

No she wouldn't do that maybe Luna and Ron live here with the children that they probably have. I put my invisibility cloak on waiting to see if I can catch a glimpse of what happy family lives here. The door of the house is thrown open and two small black haired children run out waiting only a few feet in front of me then the last most shocking thing I could ever think happened.

"Alexandra Lilly and James Owen potter! Don't you dare run in the street….wait for me so I can hold your hands?"

The women in front of me the love of my life Hermione granger had my children and I didn't even know. Before I could even think I took off my cloak and then she saw me…

"Alexandra, James get back into the house now please." Hermione said

The little girl looked at me then her mother

"Mummy is he from the picture you show us…is he are daddy?" alexandra asked

Hermione then made her way to the little girl and kneeled down and spoke

"Alexandra please listen to mummy and go take your brother into the house and ill make your favorite dinner tonight ok I promise." Hermione said

There was a little yelp of happiness then the little girl grabbed her brother and ran into the house.

She finally turned and looked at me…

"I have kids?"

"Yes you do….i found out a day after you left and then I couldn't find you I tried for months." Hermione said

"Are you angry at me for leaving you?"

"Yes but it's for the twins more than me I knew when we started dating in fourth year that I was in deeper then you. I was confused when you ended things because everything we had been through and I honestly thought we were in love but understood your harry potter you could have had anyone why stick with your girlfriend since Hogwarts. I looked for you not for me but for them because they didn't deserve to grow up without a father." Hermione said

"But…."

She didn't let me finish

"When you left I was already four months along and even knowing I was going to be a mother I was still so broken I ate only enough to live Ginny had to force me to eat more for the babies. I almost lost them because I had malnutrition. Around the time they were coming I finally understood that they didn't deserve a empty shell person to be their mother so I worked through and they came and I couldn't be happier with them they are my everything now they are most amazing little people I have ever known…Harry why are you here anyways?" Hermione said

I looked at her then the house

"I came back because I made a mistake four years ago leaving you I left because I thought you were better off finding someone that wasn't as broken as me. I wanted you to live a happy carefree life without any more people dying or getting hurt around you because of me, but I still love you and I never moved on…my intentions were selfish today in coming but I hope you can give me a chance to prove to you and the twins that I'm here to stay and that i love you."

" the thing is harry is that I never stopped loving you….but to go back to the comfortable and safe place I felt will take time and so will earning my trust. I will never forget how you abandoned me and the twins you might not have known about them but that also means that I mean so little to you that you can just leave me like that…I honestly want to give you a chance for the twins but my heart really can't take another heart break when you want to leave again." Hermione said

"Hermione I won't leave again…I can't ever leave you again I honestly don't know how I stayed away for so long anyways. Please just please give me a chance to prove to you that I can give you everything you ever wanted and give you all of me this time all of my love even my flawed love that took me away from you in the first place."

She was facing away from me but she was turning around and a slight smile plastered on her face

"why don't you come inside and meat them and I will set you up in Sirius old room I took ours over and I don't think it's appropriate in front of the kids yet they are to smart and will suggest things and I also need time." Hermione said smiling

"Whatever you want I can wait for you forever if you need me to…I made you wait four years."

"Well then follow me."Hermione said

I followed her into what used to the dark depressing house I lived in every holiday during school, but now it was bright and airy and felt very peaceful. There was pictures every where some that moved and some muggle as well that were frozen forever. Books were laying in a circle around two small figures and you could see only their small shoeless feet.

"Darlings wouldn't you want to meet your father?" Hermione said cheerfully

The feet disappeared and two small children stood before me both with emrauld green eyes and black hair.


End file.
